Griddlebone's Song
by Athena Daughter of Macavity
Summary: PG for death. It's short but I think it's very good. This is a little mini-series for Athena: Daughter of Despair and Doom. It deals withGriddlebone's earlier life. Please R/R


Griddlebone's Song of Lost Innocence and Loneliness   
  
The fluffy white Persian mix walked thorough the damp alleyways of the big city looking like she didn't belong there at all. A gigantic Pollicle jumped out at her. She screamed , already knowing that no one could hear her.  
  
No one ever heard her.  
  
Suddenly just as the Pol began to taunt her about how she would taste best a Siamese jumped down at her. She screamed again. The Siamese hissed at the dog and the thing ran away with it's tail between it's legs.  
  
"How did you do that?" Griddlebone asked amazed.  
  
"Lots 'O practice" the cat smiled at her. "Name's Max, what's yours?"   
  
"Griddlebone" she said sheepishly.   
  
"Nice" he said teasingly "Why'd your parents give you that name?" Max asked curiously.  
  
"It's not really my name. Name's really Jennamarie. When they threw me out I didn't think when I was being eaten alive by Pollicles I wanted any Madam Jennamarie comments" Griddle smiled.  
  
"What about The Lady Griddlebone?" he asked "Makes you sound female"  
  
"I like it." Griddle smiled.   
  
"Would you like to come home with me?" Max asked.   
  
" I suppose" Griddle smiled.   
  
  
  
Years had past since the fluffy Persian was found wandering through the alleyway and now she could scare a Pol as well as the best of them. Max's family had adopted her and called her Jenna .  
  
One day Max got sick. The owners took their two cats to the vet. The vet took Max and Griddle in together. He ran a few tests on Max and the vet didn't look happy at all. When he put Max back in his carrier she could hear him. Even if she was in her cage back in the exam room she heard perfectly.  
  
"I'd give him a week... maybe less. How could you have let him eat rat poison?"  
  
"I didn't know it would hurt him" said her female master dimly.   
  
Her husband looked at the woman "Duh! Rat POISON! How ,how ,how did you let him eat that?"  
  
Griddle knew Max had been the male master's cat from day one. The vet came back in and examined Griddle to see if she had eaten anything. He looked surprised once he had developed the x-rays. As he walked outside he hard him say "This cat might have her kittens any day now!"  
  
"I didn't even know she was pregnant" the woman said.   
  
Once they got home Max went into the cat bed that they shared. Griddle looked at him. She knew if those kits didn't get a move on sometime soon Max would never live to see his babies.   
  
  
  
The next day Griddle was in excruciating pain. She knew by some strange instinct that it was all part of having a kitten. I about an hour she had a small kitten that looked just like Max by her side. Obviously the vet had been wrong. It wasn't kittens it was A kitten. She picked up her kitten and took her over to Max. He opened his eyes wearily and saw the kitten. "Cassandra" was the only word he said. He took one final shaky breath and all was silent.  
  
"No!" Griddle whispered. She saw that is was raining outside but didn't care she grabbed Cassandra and ran, ran until she could run no more. She saw a large gathering of cats in a junkyard. She walked up to a queen who looked like Max. Cassandra wouldn't know the difference. "Will you take care of my kitten.? Raise her?" she asked the cat uncertainly.  
  
"Raise her?" the cat asked uncertainly.   
  
"Yes" Griddle said quickly.  
  
"Well, sure" the cat said.  
  
Griddle said a hasty thanks and ran off. As she was leaving she asked the cat quickly "What's your name?"  
  
The cat once again looked surprised "Moonbeam"   
  
"Good. I'm Griddlebone. I'll be back for her someday" Griddle ran off.  
  
  
  
She was alone once again in an alleyway. She didn't care. She knew the Pollicles wouldn't harm her out of respect.   
  
She was alone again.  
  
She ran toward a shipyard and was about to drown herself when a cat. A male tom. Tall and strapping stepped in front of her. She almost ran him over. "What's your name" the tom asked her quietly helping her onto the dock.  
  
"The Lady Griddlebone" she said quietly. Exhaustion quickly overcame her and she went to sleep right there on the dock. The tom picked her up and carried her onboard a ship.  
  
She was no longer alone.  
  
  
  
"And there you have it" Skimbleshanks said to Athena after he was done telling Griddlebone's tale. "Griddle's mate died and by some twist of fate she met Growltiger three days after. And Cassandra thinks Moonbeam is her mom."  
  
"Oh what a tangled web we weave" Jenny said finally making her presence known "When we struggle to deceive"   
  
Author's Note: I said I'd write a mini-series but not by this title. What do you think? Please R/R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Griddlebone (AKA: Jennamarie AKA: Jenna) or Skimbleshanks or Jenny (AKA: Jennyanydots. I hope the readers of my fics figured that out) I or Cassandra I OWN Max and Moonbeam though. I also own Griddle and Max's Male and Female Masters. Even if they didn't add to the overall plot.   



End file.
